Naruto: Rise Of The Pimp, Tree City Chronicles
by AztekLord
Summary: Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.
1. The Meeting

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Or Grand Theft Auto, if I did Naruto would killed Sasuke at the Valley of the End.**_

**Here goes the second fic, please REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Through the dark alleys of Konoha a lone figure could be seen, his figure blended flawlessly with the background. He stood six feet tall, his shoulders were broad, and although it was well hidden under his cloak, it was easy to see he had a powerful and commanding figure. A hood and sunglasses covered his bright blue eyes and spiky blue hair; the man never took off the sunglasses, even if he was in complete darkness. Even though he was already outstanding in his own way, there was something that stood out the most, he had six whisker-like marks running across his cheeks, three on each side, these markings gave him a very feral look when enraged. The man was waiting for an individual to arrive; once his business was done he could go on with his day, after all the night was young. He stood there for a while until he spoke.

"So you're finally here." The blond exclaimed.

A tall man with spiky gray hair and a mask stood in front of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The newly arrived man was a slightly shorter than the first man, be he still held a good presence. His left eye was covered with a headband with the symbol of Konoha. He wore a green vest with two pockets in the front, which showed that he was a Jounin, an elite ninja. The man looked at his watch before speaking;

"Naruto, why have you called me here?"

The blond just smiled.

"Sensei, are you in a hurry?" the blond asked.

The gray-haired man shook his head. Although he found it odd to be summoned at a place like this, especially if it was taken into account that it was midnight.

"Naruto, you don't have to call me sensei anymore, after all, we are equals on ranking."

The blond teenager just replied with a smile.

"Sorry sensei, but old habits die hard, but on with it, you're probably wondering why I have called you here at such a time."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes indeed I wish to know the reason for this meeting."

As the moon rose above some clouds, the blond started to speak, "Kakashi Sensei, I ask you to just wait a little longer, after all, we are still waiting for a few more people to arrive."

Kakashi frowned, "Are you telling me that I arrived on time?"

The blond let out a weak smile, "Yes, but why are you upset, would you happen to always be late on purpose?

The older nin just replied, "Perhaps"

"Well, long time no see" said a voice suddenly, as they looked up; they saw another man standing in the alley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man who had just appeared was heavily-built, he was in his mid-fifties, he had long, spiky white hair, and he was wearing a long blue traveling coat.

So, was your trip pleasant Pervy-Sage?

Jiraiya frowned at this, "Hey brat, I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago!"

Naruto just chuckled slightly, "As I told our friend here, old habits die hard."

Jiraiya then shifted his attention to the other man, "Oh Kakashi, so you are also here."

"Yes, I still don't know the reason" Kakashi stated.

Jiraiya then turned back to his former student, "Yes, Naruto I am also curious, why have you called us here?"

Naruto shook his head, "Just bear with me a little longer, we are still waiting for somebody else to arrive"

Jiraiya looked a bit uneasy, be he just reached for his bag and pulled a book out, he then threw it at the unsuspecting Cyclops with a simple, "enjoy."

Kakashi read the cover, it said, "ICHA-ICHA Paradise, Hot Springs With Even Hotter Women" The book also had written on the side "Special Edition with extra content" Kakashi was about to faint, he was holding the newest copy of his favorite book, it wasn't going to come out until next week! Kakashi almost crying managed to mutter a silent thank you before burying his face in the book.

"Indeed, some habits don't die, in fact, some seem to grow stronger."

Naruto and the others waited for a while until the final member of the group appeared.

"I am glad that you are finally here my friend, we have been expecting you."

The man just said in lazy tone, "Troublesome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The last member of the group was a slim looking young man; he was in his early twenties and had black hair, which he held in a pony-tail that looked more like a pineapple. His expression was one of boredom; he just looked like the laziest man you had ever met. Nobody would have ever guessed that he was a genius in disguise. The young man shifted his legs before speaking up.

"Naruto, I could be sleeping right now, so you better have a god-dammed good reason for calling me here, I don't even want to imagine what Temari would do if she caught me walking around at this hour."

Naruto just started laughing, "maybe because the only things open at this hour are the bars and brothels, I can imagine her reaction, she would probably think that you're sneaking around."

Shikamaru shivered, the mere thought of his girlfriend thinking something like that made him uneasy. "That troublesome woman would probably do something crazy, and I would be in her wrath's path."

Shikamaru then turned to Naruto and said, "another reason for you to tell the reason we are here, because I'm obviously not the only one here."

Kakashi closed his book and added, "Yes. I definitely want to know the meaning of this bizarre meeting."

Jiraiya then spoke, "Indeed Naruto, can you finally tell us the reason behind all this, believe it or not, some of us do have a life." He said that while looking in the direction of the hot springs.

Naruto straightened himself and asked them to come a little closer. He then spoke in a serious tone.

" I have a little business in mind, but utmost secrecy is required for the success of this enterprise, so regardless of your answer, this conversation stays here."

They all nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here It Is! The First Chapter, I Hope That You Liked It.**

**If You Want To Know What Happens Next, Then REVIEW!**

**AztekLord**


	2. The Purpose Of This Meeting

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto, If I did own them, Naruto would have not being a midget, and he WOULD have not had a crush on someone with a forehead capable of landing planes.**

**Here goes the second chapter.**

**My thanks and special regards to Nayeli, ****Marufu-chan****, ****TheDon1023****, and ****SSMBPwnage**** for their reviews.**

**As always I will be open to comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, ideas, requests, etc. Just REVIEW. **

"_Thoughts"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at all of his companions in the lonely dark night. Scrutinizing them, looking for a single emotion that betrayed their faces, when none of them anything, he finally addressed them.

"My friends, I have gathered all of you here because your skills are fundamental for the success of what I'm trying to undertake."

They all looked a little confused at this; Kakashi was the first one to reply.

"Really? And what might those skills be?"

Naruto chuckled at this, "Well, I will tell, but I would have expected all of you to know your skills better than I do."

Shikamaru then spoke, "We know our abilities, but you might see something that we fail to recognize."

Naruto inwardly smiled, _"Damn Shikamaru, that brain of yours in invaluable."_ "Well, that might be so, and since you're so eager to start, I'll address you first."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked at Shikamaru directly in the eyes and started speaking, "Shikamaru, I have known you since we were young, back in the academy you might have fooled our teachers and our classmates, but not me, I always saw you for what you were, a diamond lying in the dirt, a genius who lacked motivation.

Shikamaru looked at his friend stupefied; he WOULD have never expected him to say something like that.

Naruto then continued, "I'm sure that with our help you will reach your true potential, your intelligence is like a gift from the gods, don't waste it." Naruto then looked at his former sensei. Kakashi was next on the list.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi, you have got to be one of the most intriguing people I have ever met, but that's not the reason for what I actually need you, you see, you have a quality that that cannot be achieved with training, you must be born with it, and no, it's not a blood-line limit, Kakashi, you have charisma. You could get the results desired with just a smile. You also have the skills and nerves required for this particular trait."

Kakashi's expression was blank, his face betrayed no emotion, but inside his head there was uproar. His former student said that he possessed charisma, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't see how it was helpful. _"Just what you mean Naruto?"_

Naruto looked at his former advisor and he realized that his silence meant confusion, so he decided to let him think a bit more. "Okay, now to address the old pervert."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya focused solely on Naruto, he had said some really cool things about Kakashi and Shikamaru, and he was looking forward to hearing some complements about his skills.

Naruto seemed to think for a while_, "If I want Jiraiya to help me, I really need to use the right words." _ Naruto finally got a grip of himself and started talking, "Jiraiya, A man of great skill, known all over the world for both his skill and his faults, The author of one of the best selling books of all time. The reason why you're here is simple, I need at my side a man with wisdom, a man with many years of experience, a man who has seen many battles and is still here. Additionally, if you throw in there that you have a superb spy network, and that I hold you in a really high regard, you are the man for the job."

Naruto waited expectantly, although he showed nothing, his anxiety was eating him alive; there were SO many things at stake. When Jiraiya smiled, and then started laughing, Naruto could have jumped and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well said gaki, well said."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto felt relieved, so far so good. Feeling confident for the results so far achieved, Naruto decided to push it a bit further. "Also, in case you haven't noticed yet, there is a noticeable gap among our ages. Everyone looked at each other realizing that what Naruto said was true, Shikamaru was twenty, Kakashi had just turned thirty-two, and Jiraiya had to be at least fifty-something.

Naruto started speaking again, "Something else that might have come to your attention as well is that although Shikamaru is a freaking genius… Shikamaru smiled at that, "Everyone else in here is also exceptionally smart."

Again all of them analyzed each other, Naruto was a master of deception, fooling everyone into thinking that you're a stupid brat is not as easy as it sounds, one mistake and you can blow your cover, Kakashi may look like a very relaxed man, one who enjoys reading his porn books, but in the battlefield, or in your time of need, he was a person worthy of absolute trust, and although he wasn't as good as Naruto, he could improvise very effectively. Jiraiya besides being the Toad Sage, and a seal master, he was a fearsome opponent; he was quick to find your weaknesses and then use them against you.

Naruto seeing how once again he got the desired results resumed speaking, "Although nobody loves to point out the obvious more than me, I believe that all of you deserve to know the reason why you're here."

Every set of eyes in the alley looked at him expectantly, Shikamaru had long forgotten his fear of being caught, his curiosity was immense, Kakashi almost seemed to have forgotten the fact that he had in possession the newest edition of ICHA-ICHA Paradise, Jiraiya wasn't even aware of the sounds of bars and brothels nearby, he just wanted Naruto to spill the information.

Naruto spoke once again, only this time in a very serious tone, "Some of the things involved in what I'm about to ask you may conflict with your morals or values, that's why once again I repeat, If you choose to refuse my offer, I will have no hard feelings against any of you." Naruto looked at all of them, when he was sure that they understood what he said he spoke again. "Also keep in mind that I have the intentions that are the best for the village. What I want to propose to all of you is…."

All of them tensed up when they felt some presences at the end of the valley, upon recognizing a figure at the end of the ally, with a couple behind him, Naruto finally spoke.

"If it isn't the Head-Commander of the Konoha Police Corps, Sasuke Uchiha. What an unpleasant surprise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is the second chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it, If you wanted to know what the plan is, well, you can thank Sasuke.**

**Please keep sending the reviews, the incite me to keep writing. If you have anything that you will like to see happening, just leave it on your review, I will like to incorporate it as best as I can, as long as it doesn't interfere with the plot, you will probably see your idea up there.**

**Next Time: Encounter**

**AztekLord**


	3. Encounter

Naruto: Rise of the Pimp

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto, In case I owned any of them, Naruto would have never worn an orange jumpsuit, I love orange, but a jumpsuit, for a ninja, I'm afraid not.**

**Here it's the third chapter of our adventure.**

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers, and ****Challenger****, you will see that I keep my word.**

**As always I will be open to comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, ideas, requests, etc. Just REVIEW. **

"_Thoughts"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A tall young man stood at the end of the alley. His long black hair was well-trimmed; he had it in a neat pony tail that reached his shoulders. He was wearing blue camouflage pants; he had several pockets in them. A black jacket covered his upper body, it had the Uchiha symbol carved in the heart, and there was probably a bigger fan covering the back. The head of the police had the right to wear his family emblem if he or she possessed one. A pair of twin swords was strapped to his back; one had a white hilt, while the other blade's hilt was crimson. His figure stood 5'10" tall, he was muscular, but nothing compared to his blond adversary. In general, if it weren't for his feminine looking face, he could have stricken fear in his opponent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The pair standing behind Sasuke was nothing impressive. They were a man with short brown hair, and a woman with long white hair, although the woman had white hair, she was no older than thirty. The couple of officers wore the standard uniform, which consisted of blue pants and a blue jacket with the leaf symbol on the back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The leader of the group narrowed his eyes and started speaking, "Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Jiraiya of the Sannin, what and odd place to have a meeting don't you think? It makes me think that you all are up to something."

Naruto smirked and then replied, "I am always up to something."

Sasuke didn't like even one bit that Naruto was being a smart ass, it made him look weak in front of his subordinates, so he decided to save some face, "Uzumaki, I demand to know your purpose for being here at such a suspicious time."

Naruto laughed at this, "And since when do I take orders from captain emo and the gay patrol?"

Sasuke immediately shouted back, "I AM the Head-Commander!"

Naruto laughed even harder, "Sorry, commander emo, but I think captain sound better, and it rhymes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was pissed, no, he was furious, Naruto had just openly insulted him, and not only that, he had used his own reply against him as well. _"Fuck You Naruto! Fuck You!"_ "Uzumaki-san, disrespect to the authority will get you arrested, and your lack of cooperation is not helping either."

Naruto thought carefully, _"Even though I hate this bitch, and even though he has a point, if I back down now, I will look like a wimpy bitch, and I can't let that happen, not now."_ "Well Uchiha-san… Sasuke smirked at this. "I am sorry for my impoliteness, but I believe it is none of your business why I or my friends are here."

Sasuke got even angrier, _"The fucking dobe just insulted me politely!" _Naruto, if you don't cooperate… I'll subdue you by force!"

Sasuke was showing his emotions by this point, Naruto couldn't have been any happier, "I'll like to see you try bitch." He then stomped the ground and a wooden pole the size of Naruto appeared, with a click the front half of the pole fell off revealing a four foot long baseball bat with a ring of spikes around the tip. Naruto set the bat around his shoulders and said, "I'm waiting."

Sasuke was unsure of what to do next, so he decided to buy himself some time, "I see that the rumors are true, you are able to use the Mokuton, very intriguing since you're not related to the Shodaime's clan."

Naruto was getting tired of this shit, "Aren't you nosy, how I posses this power is none of your fucking business, so I suggest that you leave now before I shove this bat up your ass as Orochimaru used to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had had enough, Naruto had just openly insulted him, threatened him, and above everything else, he had suggested that he was gay, but not only that, he had suggested, no, he had openly proclaimed that he had something to do with that snake freak! Sasuke was going to show the dobe why he was the head of the police corps. Sasuke was in for a pain full surprise. Sasuke reached for his swords, as soon as his subordinates saw this, they took out their kunai, they were about to charge when a voice stopped them.

"You two stay out of this, this is between two men who have something to settle." This was said by Jiraiya with a stern voice.

However, they ignored him and started walking forward, but they suddenly stopped, when they tried to move they found themselves unable to continue, as they looked down they saw the figure of a long shadow attached to them. Just as the two noticed this, a shadow hand started to crawl up their bodies until it reached their necks.

Squeezing lightly Shikamaru said, "I believe he was very clear."

The pair looked in disbelief at the man that held their lives in his disposal. They were trapped.

Another voice then spoke up, "Now that this is clear, I hope that when you are released you won't try anything, otherwise, we will be forced to interfere as well." This was said by the commanding voice of the former Anbu Captain, Hatake Kakashi.

As soon as Shikamaru released them, they took a few steps back. They didn't want to let their leader fight by himself, but angering a genius like Shikamaru, and angering legends like Kakashi and Jiraiya was just plain out suicidal. Although weary, they retreated; they had confidence in their leader, so they decided to step back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke saw his subordinates stepping back and he knew that he was on his own. Not that he minded though, he was more that enough to take care of Naruto; in fact, he didn't believe that Naruto deserved the rank of Jounin.

Upon seeing Sasuke reaching for his swords, Naruto smiled inwardly_, "So you're looking for a beating, huh?_ Naruto got ready as well, although he didn't want to show too many of his abilities, he didn't need something flashy to beat the teme, he just needed something effective.

Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, when he reached Naruto he did a downward slash making a huge gash across Naruto's chest, what he never expected was to see Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke. _"What?! I never saw him to the hand-signs, or replace himself with the clone!"_

That was all he had time to think before getting smacked with the middle of the baseball bat right in the face. Sasuke cursed inwardly, _"Fuck! That really hurt, and he was intentionally holding back! He could have gotten me with the spikes!"_

Naruto looked at his handy work, he had a deep frown, "I must be getting sloppy, and I actually aimed at your big mouth." _"Bullshit, I never miss, but let's see if this pisses him off."_

Sasuke had stopped the bleeding of his nose and was analyzing Naruto, _"I better take this up a notch." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life, revealing his red eyes with three tomoes in each eye.

"Let's go Sasuke; I have better things to do than to toy with you."

Sasuke charged at Naruto, only to see Naruto to disappear in a blur, _"What? Where is he?" _

Naruto reappeared next to Sasuke and brutally rammed the flat end of the bat in Sasuke's temple.

Sasuke's world started to go black, but not before hearing Naruto say, "Sasuke, we stand on different levels, when it comes to us, I **AM** the Alpha Dog." Sasuke fell to the ground face first.

"Hey you two take your leader somewhere and fix his nose before it stays crooked."

Both looked at Naruto with a mix of fear, awe, and anger.

"He beat Sasuke-Sama with two hits." Was the only thing going through their minds. As Naruto finished speaking, they looked at their fallen leader, with a blur they appeared next to Sasuke, and with another blur, they disappeared out of sight.

Naruto looked at his companions, "Sorry for the interruption, how about I treat you all to breakfast to make up for it?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Of course gaki, you made me stay up all night, that's the least you can do."

Kakashi then spoke, "Sure thing Naruto, I am a bit hungry now that you mention it.

Shikamaru eyed Naruto while thinking, _"I am so dead, I never made it home, I might as well go all the way with this." _Troublesome, let's just go."

Naruto smiled, "Well then, I know a great place where we can get a good meal, and continue our conversation."

They all headed out of the alley into the busy streets of Konoha. As they headed out a lonely figure watched them from a rooftop.

"Interesting, interesting indeed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here it is my dear readers.**

**I will like all of you to vote as to who the mysterious man was, he could be Danzo, Akatsuki, or some one entirely new.**

**REVIEW!**

**AztekLord**


	4. Revelations

Naruto: Rise of the Pimp

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto, In the slight chance that I did, Naruto wouldn't have been so determined to get Sasuke back, if Sasuke wanted to be Orochimaru's bitch, well, so be it.**

**Here it's the fourth chapter of our adventure.**

**Sorry if I took so long to update, but I was doing my Junior English Research Project, and if you've done it, you know it is a bitch. But I'm done, so my updates shouldn't stall so much from now on. **

**I will like to thank everyone who has added me to their alert list and has left a review, and those who didn't leave a review, well thanks anyway, but I would love if you guys left something, it's very encouraging.**

**As always I will be open to comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, ideas, requests, etc. Just REVIEW. **

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Thoughts" **_**(If there is more than one person thinking the same thing. Won't happen too often in later chapters.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha like many other villages had spots that only a select few could locate. Such was the case of the "Dying Dragon"; this restaurant was well hidden for a simple reason, whatever happened in there, it stayed there. The only possible way to reach it was to first make your way through the labyrinth of alleys, dispelling a certain gengutsu at a certain time, and then revealing the password at the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto directed his friends through the maze, only a couple of thoughts crossed their minds.

Shikamaru wondered, "Such secrecy, this place must be very special."

Kakashi mused, "Naruto, just how much more do you hide from us?"

Jiraiya was really mad at himself, "I have one of the best spy-networks in the world, and yet, I did not know of this place!"

As the group reached a dead end, Naruto focused a lot of chackra and said one simple word.

KAI.

In front of them a large metal door materialized. It was very Spartan looking, for the only thing it possessed was a slit at the eye level.

Naruto knocked three times and waited for a bit, the slot opened, revealing a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Password", the figure behind the door exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and said, "For there to be light, we must have darkness, and without sorrow, there would be no such thing as joy."

The figure seemed to nod, the eyes disappeared and immediately a set of clicks could be heard.

"Tight about security, aren't they?" Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and then said, "It's like a club, and it's hard to get in."

Meanwhile Shikamaru was looking at the door. "And by the looks of it, it's also hard to get out."

The door opened revealing a young man no older than sixteen.

"Hello Naruto-Sama, excuse my abruptness, but as you well know, it's protocol."

Naruto just nodded in agreement.

"Table for four, I presume."

"Yes Jin, and could you see if any of the corner tables are open, I would prefer a bit of extra privacy."

"Yes Naruto-Sama, there is a corner table available, please follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the group made their way to the table, they noticed something; all the tables had a sound and vision barrier around them.

Jiraiya then asked, "So nobody else knows who comes here, unless they come at the same time, with the same group."

"Of course, the privacy of our clients is of utmost importance Jiraiya-Sama."

Jiraiya was feeling a little uncomfortable, _"It's like they know everything about us, from the moment we came inside." _

They finally reached a table in the corner of the restaurant. The silver-wear was pretty fancy, pure shining silver, the table-cloth was of the finest silk, and the seats were covered in leather.

"Damn, Naruto, how do you afford to come hang out at a place like this?" Asked a curious Shikamaru.

"Well, being a ninja is not my only profession."

The trio thought at the same time, _**"What the fuck does that mean?" **_

They all took a seat in the rather comfortable chairs; Jin then gave them the menu and looked at Naruto.

"Jin could you bring us a bottle from my personal section."

"Of course Naruto-Sama."

"Jiraiya-Sama, Kakashi-Sama, Nara-Sama, I'll be back to take your orders." They all nodded a bit dumbly. _**"Naruto must come here often, but this place looks expensive."**_

"So Naruto-**Sama, **Jiraiya emphasized the word Sama, you seem to be popular around here."

Naruto looked amused at Jiraiya, "Yeah, it must be my shining good looks."

Jiraiya laughed at this. "You haven't changed as much as I thought gaki."

Shikamaru meanwhile was thinking, " Is Naruto fucking bipolar or something, he just beat the shit out of Sasuke, and now he is making jokes, whatever, thinking so much is troublesome."

Jin returned to the table with a crystal clear bottle, the contents looked like regular water, but Jiraiya knew better.

"Gaki, is that what I think it is?"

Naruto nodded in response.

"Holly Shit! Naruto, that's a bottle of Demon Tears, the most powerful sake out there, how the hell did you get your hands in a bottle of this!?"

Naruto laughed and answered, "You are correct, it's very rare, without this one I only have nine bottles left."

"Ten fucking bottles! I can only afford one a year, and that's if I manage to find it!"

Jin decided to intervene at this point, "So gentlemen, have you decided what you want to order?" He then looked at Naruto.

"I'll have the usual."

Shikamaru was next, "I'll have an order of your deluxe dango especial.

Jin nodded, and what would you be having Kakashi-Sama?"

Kakashi looked at the menu for a bit more before answering, "I'll be having a western special."

Jin then turned to Jiraiya, "And you Jiraiya-Sama?"

"I'll be having the sea-food soup."

"Very well", Jin then bowed and left.

Naruto looked at his friends, "So who wants a drink?"

Thye all looked at him as if saying isn't it a little early to be drinking.

Naruto figured their train of thought and added, "You want it, and you will need it for afterwards."

All of them nodded, if Naruto said that they needed it, then he probably meant it. Naruto poured all of them a glass, and then he served himself a cup, after seen that everyone had liquor in their hands, he offered a toast, "To a bright future."

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink, the reactions were very different from one to another. Naruto swallowed it like it was water, Jiraiya savored it and then let a sigh appreciating the nice burning sensation, Kakashi seemed to choke a little bit but then he regained his composure.

Shikamaru on the other hand coughed several times before gasping out, "This shit is really strong."

Naruto laughed at his friend's antics, "I'm glad you liked it, only the best for my friends."

Jin returned with their orders. "Is this all Naruto-Sama?"

"Yes, if we need anything else, I'll call you."

"Very well, gentlemen enjoy your meal ." And with that been said he left the group. As they ate, rather rapidly, the trio was almost jumping with anticipation. Naruto being aware that they were about half-way through their meals, decided to start speaking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My dear friends, it's about time I tell you the purpose of you being here, I myself don't know why I haven't told you yet." (Author in unknown location sneezes very loudly) "As you all might have noticed, crime in Konoha has been increasing greatly over the past few years. The return of the police corps is not much help either, for there is also much corruption in the department, a perfect example of this is Sasuke, he just tried to abuse his power and his position when I refused to submit to his will"

"**Continue."**

"After pondering on the subject for a very long time, I believe I have the solution to this problem, but I need you help in order to succeed."

After listening to this statement, all the remaining members went deep into their thoughts.

Shikamaru was just thinking_, "A way to control crime, what could it possibly be, and if we are going to go against the crime in Konoha, why not use the help of the police, after all it is their job to take care of the criminals."_

Kakashi was having similar thoughts, _"Based on everything we have heard today, the answer will be totally unexpected. Well, I was getting tired of the monotony of my life, a change would be welcomed."_

Jiraiya on the other hand, being the older and most experienced shinobi was thinking all things in a greater scale than his younger friends, _"Naruto…You beat the shit out of the highest ranking officer in the police without fear of repercussion, you bring us to a restaurant that not even I knew, you treat us the bests sake in the world, and you tell me that you have that you have a way to deal with crime, you're just full of surprises, but I'm getting too old for this shit, I hope that this surprise doesn't kill me."_

They all shifted their attention back to him, as if telling him to continue explaining. Naruto cleared his throat and started speaking again, "I have found that the only way to stop crime, is to completely control it. This city can not get rid of crime, because then the balance will be broken. Just like the password states, in order to have light we must have darkness."

Utter shock would be an understatement, their faces could have looked funny if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

Shikamaru quietly said, "You know the implications of that statement, how you do suppose you can control crime, crime is like Konoha itself, a huge tree with many, many, many, branches. In order to control crime you must control all the branches, you must be the trunk itself, or…. Shikamaru's eyes widened with realization.

Naruto decided to finish the sentence for him, "Or get rid of some, or all of the branches."

Jiraiya's and Kakashi's face was hit with realization as well.

"So that's why you need us, powerful allies to help you get rid of the competition." Said Kakashi in an almost bitter tone.

"That's not true sensei, I need trustworthy friends, people that I can trust my life with, I don't need comrades, I need a sibling, and older brother, and an uncle."

They were deeply moved by his words, but they weren't about to give in just yet.

"Naruto, you know damn well the risks of such an adventure, what's in it for us, there is so much to lose."

Naruto kindly smiled, his friends were giving him a chance to persuade them, which was all he needed. "Well, for starters, it will give you all the much needed change in your lives, something to get you off the routine, also, even though money is superficial, it does help you to lead a better life. Look at me for example, I have a restaurant that always welcomes me, the waiters fight for the chance to attend me, and why is that, simply because I own the restaurant."

If you were to listen carefully, you could hear three jaws hitting the floor.

Jiraiya was about to have a heart attack, "Gaki, you own the fucking restaurant!!"

Naruto laughed, "Yes and my friends, it's only a little bit compared to everything we could achieve."

Shikamaru thought about it, _" I live a dangerous life, as a ninja, I might leave for a mission and never come back, I could use some security."_

Jiraiya thought about it as well, _" I wouldn't mind a change, shit, after all I've been through, this shouldn't be so hard."_

Kakashi was practically beaming, _"Yes! A new reason to live, something to look forward to, I'm in!"_

They all said at the same time, **"When do we start?"**

Naruto was really happy, "Well, the first step is to make some acquaintances, and then, we will have to deal with the competition."

They all looked at him knowing perfectly what he meant.

Just then Jin came running down the hallway, he entered the area of their table and said in a worried tone, "Please forgive my interruption Naruto-Sama, but **He** is here.

"Good, tell him to come over."

You don't understand, he…..

Just then a large explosion was heard from the kitchen.

"Fuck."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is the fourth chapter, I hoped that all of you enjoyed it. Since there have been so little votes for the mysterious person, I won't introduce him/her just yet. Please review and see you next time.**

**AztekLord**


	5. Konoha s Silent Killing Machine

Naruto: Rise of the Pimp

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto, if I did; Naruto would have gone nine-tails in the fucking village by now, just saying.**

**Here it's the fourth chapter of our adventure.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kingkakashi. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it is truly encouraging, and for those of you that don't review, well, c'mon! Will it kill you to leave a "good job" or a "nice story", I really look forward to reading the reviews of my readers, and getting so few of them is very discouraging, so please review. I still thank everyone who has added me to their alert list.**

**As always I will be open to comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, ideas, requests, etc. Just REVIEW. **

"_Thoughts"_

Naruto ran full speed to the kitchen; he had to handle this carefully.

"Son of a bitch, this is going to be a pain in the ass." Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Kakashi followed right behind him.

"Hey Naruto, what the hell is going on?" Asked a worried Shikamaru.

"A problem has occurred, and I need to fix it before the collateral damage is too great." As they arrived a group of very scared waiters and chefs greeted them.

"Naruto-Sama, we are truly sorry, but we couldn't do anything, it's out of our control."

"That's all right Renji, I will take care of it."

Naruto turned to his friends. "I might need some help, stay on your toes."

As they entered the kitchen, something became obvious in less than five minutes the kitchen was reduced to a pile of debris. Anything that could be snatched in half was indeed broken. From behind the smoke a shaky voice was heard.

"He-he-hey, who the hell are you?"

Naruto confirmed his suspicions. "Hey man, just chill out, let me get you a cup of coffee."

"And why the fucks do I gotta listen to you."

Finally coming out of the smoke a lone figure could be seen. He was very lean but he gave a new definition to being ripped, there was not a single ounce of fat in his body. He had no shirt on, so his eight-pack was clearly visible, the lower part of his body was covered by a pair of tight jeans, which allowed him better mobility. But the most intriguing was his mask, it was plain white, but it had two red orbs where the eyes should have been, and in the right of his forehead was the kanji for "Konoha's silent killing machine." The man seemed to be extremely drunk, because his body kept moving randomly.

Naruto started talking again. "Everything is going to be al right, just clam down buddy."

Shikamaru decided to intervene, "Hey Naruto is this who I think it is?"

"Yeah, just help me out, ok?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Shadow-Possession Jutsu."

The man froze but started struggling. Naruto hurried to his side, and after removing his mask he introduced something into the man's mouth, the man seemed to choke bit and then, he just fell asleep and there, Rock Lee just stayed peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rock Lee woke up with a hangover that was killing him, "What the fuck happened?"

Naruto smiled to his friend. "You mistook a glass of Dragon's tears for water."

"Fuck man that was most unyouthful, I shall repay you."

"Don't sweat it, now I want you to meet the new members of the team."

"Well, what a youthful group of people, Jiraiya-Sama, Kakashi-San, Shikamaru-Kun, it's great to see you all in the winning team.

"Yeah, not a dull moment." Shikamaru said.

"Hey gaki, what the hell happened to you?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Hehehe, I can't hold my alcohol, and I drank a glass of Demon tears in one gulp."

"That explains everything." Added Kakashi.

"Well, let's go back to our table; there are things to be discussed." Announced Naruto.

As they walked back Shikamaru asked something that was bugging him "Hey Lee, what's up with the name on your mask?"

"Oh, that was just an alias, I came up with for my night time job, you know the exact opposite of what I am by day. I love to yell out about the flames of youth, but sadly I can't draw too much attention as "The silent killing machine of Konoha."

"I see, what exactly do you do for our friend Naruto here?"

Just then they reached their table again. They all sat down while adding a chair for Lee. Right then Jin came into view.

"Naruto-Sama, the kitchen is up and running at full capacity again, repair to the main one should be done by tomorrow.

"Great, please bring a coffee for Lee."

"Immediately Naruto-Sama." And he sped off and left.

"So Lee you never answered my question."

"Oh yes, well I'm the Hit man for the Konoha region."

"Come again?"

"I'm the Hit man; I deal with the scum of around here."

"Holy shit, I really didn't see the coming." Said Shikamaru

"So what are you guys going to do, everyone in the _"_**Shadows**_" _hasa unique purpose or ability for which they were chosen.

"Well, we don't have a permanent roll yet, Naruto hasn't given us much explaining yet, and so what are the **shadows** anyways?"

"Oh, we are the shadows, we are the ones who are born in the light, yet we belong with the darkness, we are those who exist, yet we aren't there, we are Konoha's hidden **shadows**, we are a group that fights fire with fire in order to extinguish the flames."

"Okay, so we are the **shadows**, this keeps getting better. So there are more members?"

"Yes, and not only in Konoha, I have contacts all over the world." Answered Naruto.

"So, like a spy network?"

"Yes and no, we are independent cells, yet we depend on each other, we are allies and rivals at the same time."

Wow, cool, so where are these other cells? Asked Jiraiya.

"I do not know for sure, but I know that there is one in Wind Country, and one in the Mist, not even I know their exact location." Answered Naruto.

"So Lee, how did you get involved with Naruto, you know, in this business." Asked Kakashi.

"Well, Naruto-Taicho came looking for me, he told me what it was all about, and most important of all, he gave a chance to use my chackra."

Use your chakra, what do you mean? Questioned Shikamaru.

"Well, Naruto-Sama has fixed my chackra network to the point where I can climb surfaces and walk on water." Responded a happy Lee.

"Wait, What? How did he do that?" Inquired Kakashi.

"I don't know myself, he keeps most of his jutsus secret, but I do not care, for this has helped me to become a better ninja."

"Enough about me, Lee, how did your last mission go?"

"It was a success, although something odd happened."

**FLASHBACK**

A short man in a black suit and a briefcase ran through the empty streets of the Hidden Cloud Village.

"Fuck, I'm fucking sure someone is following me."

The man started to hear footsteps, but every time he turned around, he would find nothing. He kept walking mindlessly, until he noticed something that made his body temperature drastically, he had reached a dead end.

"Oh hell no, hell fucking no!"

Just then, the only light in the grim looking ally went off, and standing in total darkness he saw something that made him piss himself. Standing at the entrance of the alley, stood a pair of glowing red eyes, and it could only mean one thing, it was "Konoha's Silent Killing Machine."

A deep and emotionless voice rumbled through the alley, " The look in your eyes tells me that you know who I am, and that you're going to die, but I think that you should know why. I know that you own many brothels in Kumo, there is no problem with that, except for the fact that girls from fire country have been disappearing, and they mysteriously end up on your brothels."

The figure disappeared into thin air, and that was the last thing Itari Lang saw before his head was blown to pieces by a savage kick.

As Lee picked up the suitcase, he heard a noise, Lee saw a figure looking at him, and then, just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished with the night wind.

"Was that a Konoha headband?" wondered Lee.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"The weird thing is that I could have sworn it was a Konoha headband."

"That is indeed odd, no one in Konoha had any business in Kumo, at least not that I knew of." Replied Naruto.

Shikamaru then asked something that seemed odd to him, "Lee, I thought that you were the hit man for the Konoha Region, what the hell were you doing in the cloud?"

Naruto decided to answer that one, " I haven't got a hit man for the Cloud Region, so I decided to send my best hit man to get the job done."

"Thank you Naruto-Sama, but I only strive to do my best." Said Lee.

"Well Lee, I believe that you deserve a rest, you will probably have a ninja mission soon, so please go get some rest."

"Thank you Naruto-Sama, I'm glad to see you guys as well, may this not be our last meeting." And with that he walked away.

"Well, now that you guys know about this mysterious character, I believe that he is in Konoha."

"And what makes you think that Naruto?" Questioned an interested Jiraiya.

"Hmmm, well, first of all, what Lee told us, it makes me think that this mysterious man followed Lee, but he beat Lee, this means that he knows the village. And second of all, the fact that I felt somebody watching us in our little encounter with Sasuke, I couldn't pinpoint his exact location, which means he must be a very skilled ninja."

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?" Asked Kakashi.

" I think it's time for us to hunt down our sneaky friend, after all, we depend on secrecy, and we can't afford to have somebody following us."

"When do we start hunting?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I think that tonight will be appropriate, as soon as I get a lead I will contact you guys."

"Well, I think we should all head home, get some rest and prepare for our ninja duties later today." Stated Jiraiya.

"Yes, let's head out." Answered Naruto.

As they exited the restaurant Jin bid them farewell and asked to come again soon. As the group reached the middle of the alley a man stood in their way.

"Fuck, of all the people it could have been, it had to be you, this is going to be such a fucking drag."

"Well, long time no see, this is interesting to say the least." Added Kakashi.

"Fucking brat, so it was you, you all are like a plague." Finalized Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at his opponent and smiled happily, "Let's Rumble."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is the fifth chapter. Hope that you guys liked it. The mysterious man from the rooftop is revealed in the next chapter, if you're a loyal reviewer you already know who it is.**

**Naruto-Taicho- I believe it means Leader, but I'm not completely sure because I saw it another fanfic. **

**Aztek Lord**


	6. The Mistery Man is Revealed

Naruto: Rise of the Pimp

**Naruto: Rise of the Pimp**

**Tree City Chronicles**

**Konoha, a powerful village, the perfect place for new beginnings, place to enjoy a relatively peaceful live, but for an ambitious young man, Konoha represented the roots of the powerful tree that his empire would one day become.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto, if I did, The Great Jiraiya of the Sannin would still be alive.**

**Here I am again with the reviews, I don't know why you guys won't press the tiny little bitchy button, just putting some feedback is not so hard, "good job" "nice chapter", " I like this, I don't like that", anything would be great. For a Fanfiction writer getting a review is a wonderful feeling, so please help my inspiration. And again, thanks to the loyal reviewers and those who added me to their alert. **

**I worked especially hard on this chapter, it's the longest chapter yet, so I really hope that you guys like it, I'm not really good at fight scenes, so please forgive me if the fight seems too amateur. **

**Special thanks to Kingkakashi for being my best reviewer.**

**As always I will be open to comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, ideas, requests, etc. Just REVIEW. **

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Talking"**

"_**Thoughts"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A lean man stood in front of Naruto and his friends. The man was of average height, and he didn't seem to be too muscular, he was obviously not a man to rely on taijutsu, but in his pose it was clearly visible that he was a seasoned warrior, on who had seen many battles and had survived. He wore regular shinobi sandals, and what seemed to be standard ANBU pants. His majestic cloak was what stood out the most, black with red clouds adorning it. The man looked at his opponents with his Sharingan spinning wildly, there in all his might stood Uchiha Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, two Uchihas in a day, this is turning out to be an interesting day indeed, I hope that you last more than your brother." Taunted Naruto.

"I am not controlled by rage, Sasuke was a fool, he allowed you to get the better of him, I in the other hand have seen way too many battles to lose my cool so easily." Responded a calm Itachi.

"That might be true, but it doesn't change the fact that you are outnumbered and have no chance in hell of winning, so why are you here?" Asked Jiraiya.

"You're wrong Jiraiya, I might be outnumbered, but I am not alone."

Just then a giant came crashing towards Jiraiya, he managed to evade it, but it passed mere inches from his face.

"He is right, Kisame the Monster of the Mist is here, and we are more than enough to take care of all of you."

This changed things, "Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, I want you all to engage Kisame and disable him as soon as possible, when you deal with him I want you to come and help me if I need it, oh, and if possible, try not to kill him, be might know about the shadows of the Mist."

They all nodded and went to engage Kisame.

Naruto meanwhile looked at his opponent directly to the eyes; the genjutsu fight had just begun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto found himself in the world of the Tsukuyomi, it's vast nothingness and total darkness fascinated him to no end. "So when are you going to show yourself Itachi, this is your own little world after all."

"You grow impatient, that is really strange, for you already know that three days of immense pain and suffering await you." Echoed the voice of Itachi throughout the plane.

"Hahaha! I have only known a life of pain, growing up without a family, been shunned by my own people, seen my best friend turn into a traitor and a coward, and the list goes on, it's going to take more than your little piece of shit genjutsu to brake me, and besides, we are not alone." Answered Naruto.

Itachi materialized in front of Naruto, "And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Itachi.

"It means that two minds can overpower one."

Itachi moved out of the way as fast as his legs allowed him, where he had stood two seconds ago now stood a gigantic claw. Nine tails swayed in the air, eyes of the bloodiest crimson, teeth sharper than any sword, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had appeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KISAME'S FIGHT**

Kisame was having a hard time at keeping his opponents at bay, and the fact that Itachi hadn't moved in a while wasn't helping. His three opponents formed an amazing team, he always had to be on the lookout for the Nara's shadow, and both Jiraiya and Kakashi were very skilled in long and short range combat.

"Fucking shit, I can't do anything beg because it will attract too much attention! Cursed Kisame.

"You shouldn't complain, we can't do anything big either, that's the only reason as to why you are still alive." Said Kakashi.

"Very well, then let's step it up." And with that Kisame removed the bandages from his sword.

I couldn't agree more." Answered Kakashi as he uncovered his Sharingan eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NARUTO'S FIGHT**

"No! You can't be here, I control this world! Yelled Itachi, panic slowly rising within him.

**Hahaha, foolish human, did you really think that you could control me, keep me out, the only one with enough power to be able to try is Madara, and even he would have a hell of a fight before him.**

Just then Itachi received a rib-shattering kick. "Hey, you seem to have forgotten than I'm still here." Said Naruto.

Itachi after spitting out some blood looked at Naruto with disbelief, "This is impossible, that hurt, nobody can hurt me in this world!"

I just did biatch." Said Naruto mockingly.

"How fucking dare you to mock me!" Itachi lounged for Naruto but he had to stop midway as a giant tail came crashing upon him.

"**Hahahaha, I could have sworn hearing somebody say five minutes ago that he didn't lose his cool so easily."**

"Fuck, I never thought that there was somebody that could challenge me in this world, a world where I even control time itself…"

Naruto decided to end his little speech right there, "Sorry to disappoint you, but time here is going at the same pace as the world outside, courtesy of our nine-tailed friend."

"**Yes, indeed, time itself is the greatest weapon of the Tsukuyomi, rendered useless against the king of all demons, better luck next time."**

Itachi was truly pissed, if what they were saying was true, the plan was jeopardized greatly, "You two underestimate me profoundly, this isn't over until I say that this is over, to get out, you must find and destroy the real me, that is of course if I don't destroy you first." Itachi disappeared into a flock of crows, to be replaced by thousands of copies of him.

"Well, this just became interesting again."

"**I wonder how much this one's will last, I don't have all eternity, well I do, but I don't want to spend it here."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**KISAME'S FIGHT**

Kakashi and the others weren't having it easy either, Kisame was a formidable opponent, his S-Class Status was truly deserved. Kakashi's Sharingan was helping him greatly in predicting Kisame's moves, that didn't make them any easier to dodge though; Kisame's speed was truly great. Jiraiya could have turned the tide of the fight easily, if he could have gone all out, but he had to make sure that the fight didn't attract too much attention, after all, they weren't ready to give a good excuse for the situation in which they were in. Shikamaru was the one who was having the hardest time, his shadow jutsus were almost ineffective against Kisame, Kisame's monstrous strength allowed him to free himself faster than what it took to get to him.

Kisame was having a hard time as well, Jiraiya of the Sannin was a true legend, his good reflexes were the only reason that Mist ninja was still alive, Kakashi of the Sharingan was another pain, with that damn eye of his he was predicting all of his moves; he couldn't land a fucking hit on him. Although the biggest annoyance had to be the Nara, every time that he got caught in the fucking shadow jutsu it took hi more time to free himself, he had had several close calls. Just when Kisame thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, he saw how a trickle of blood came from Itachi's mouth.

"_Holy shit! That can't be good, the longer this goes on the bigger the risk, I gotta go get Itachi and get the fuck out of here." _

Kisame was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kakashi charging at him with a Raikiri in hand, Kisame seeing his life flash before his eyes did the first thing that came to his mind, he used his sword to block the incoming attack. That turned out to be a great mistake, as Kakashi's jutsu was eaten away by the sword Kisame saw Kakashi's smirking face, then he got hit full force in the back by Jiraiya's Rasengan.

Kisame was about to recover when he noticed that he couldn't move, he looked down to see a shadow connected to him, hw was about to try to break free when a brutal kick to the back of the neck courtesy of Kakashi sent him to oblivion. The last thing that he heard before his world went into darkness was Kakashi saying, "Never give a Nara time to think, for it will be your downfall."

**Shikamaru's POV **

As he saw how Kisame looked at Itachi mystified, Shikamaru decided to let the other's know about his plan, "Kakashi, listen to me, I want you to charge Kisame with a Raikiri now that he's distracted, Jiraiya should run with you at the same time with a Rasengan, but you Jiraiya go behind him, he will probably block your strike with the sword in order to make the jutsu disappear, then you Jiraiya hit him square in the back, I will hold him down with my shadow to allow Kakashi to K.O. him, let's hope that this works, because I'm almost out of chackra.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NARUTO'S FIGHT **

Thousands of Itachi's surrounded Naruto and the Kyuubi, yet neither one of them seemed nervous, they actually seemed happy. The Nine-Tailed Fox let out a deafening roar and from his mouth came a fireball the size of a building. The fireball incinerated hundreds of Itachis, but as soon as they disappeared, new ones started to replace the fallen ones.

"It seems that Itachi is just fucking with us, he wants us to brake down at seeing ourselves surrounded with infinite opponents, he is probably waiting for Kisame to chop off my head. The bad thing for him is that two can play that game." Naruto then did a tiger seal followed by the well-known cross-shaped seal, and the world was covered with Narutos as far as the eye could see.

The demon fox seeing this and not wanting to be outdone started to spit out fireballs restlessly, destroying many more copies in the way. The Narutos launched an all out attack against the Itachis, and even when the Naruto clones were destroyed they managed to take down one Itachi by exploding the moment they died.

"Shadow explosion clones, neat thing aren't they?" Said Naruto.

Itachi was getting worried; replenishing the clones was taking more chackra than usual. The fact that they were being destroyed extremely fast wasn't helping either. Just as he started to think of a way to get out of his predicament Itachi felt an extremely acute pain in his abdomen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi opened his eyes back in the real world to find himself slammed against a wall; the spiral in his stomach gave him all the explaining he needed. Itachi's eyes also widened out in horror at seeing Kisame out cold in the floor, he was doomed, almost half of his chackra was gone because of the fight with Naruto, and he was facing a Sannin, a former ANBU captain, Konoha's brightest genius, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuruki.

"Well, who would have thought that this is how it ends, Naruto Uzumaki, it seems that underestimating you will cost me my life, however, that doesn't mean that I will go down without a fight, my pride and honor forbids me from just sitting down to await my death."

"Well, for somebody who is about to die you seem pretty relaxed, perhaps it is that you're too shocked to see your life nearing it's end that you're too shocked to actually become scared?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Oh no, I just plan to die with dignity, it isn't worthy of a ninja to cower in fear when death approaches, and besides, if I killed by the sword, it is only natural that I will die by the sword." Replied Itachi.

"Very well then, I think that a lightning sword can do the trick." Said Kakashi as he got ready to start a Raikiri.

"Stop Kakashi, you are rushing things, let me speak before you attack." Naruto then turned his gaze towards Itachi. "Itachi, circumstances in life have made us enemies, but it doesn't have to be that way, you are an exceptional ninja, one so gifted that in only occurs once in several generations, we might not be able to become friends, but what do you think of becoming allies, we both could benefit from this arrangement."

Shikamaru was utterly shocked, "Naruto, what the fuck do you think you're doing, this guy is a psycho, he murdered his whole fucking clan, he can't be trusted!"

"I agree with Shikamaru, somebody who can kill all his kinsmen just like that can't be trusted." Added Jiraiya.

"What all of you are saying is true, but he left his brother alive, he had no hesitation in killing his father, or his mother, he killed his best friend as well, so why leave Sasuke alive, I don't believe that he is the cold-hearted monster that everyone thinks he is, so what do yo say Itachi, will you take me up on my offer?"

Itachi stayed silent for a while, pondering what to answer, and he finally decided to speak, "I don't like to associate with people who enjoy hurting my only link to this world."

Naruto looked at Itachi questioningly, "You were there, you know that he deserved the beating, and besides we both know that it could have been worse."

Itachi looked at Naruto in the eyes, "I really don't think our alliance would work, we are too different, and our goals also differ."

Naruto looked at Itachi with the same intensity, "So, is that your final answer Itachi?"

Before Itachi could answer a group of explosions occurred around the group, when the smoke cleared Itachi and Kisame were no longer in their spots.

The group looked up to see a very exotic brown bird, and riding it was the face of a familiar long-haired blond. His hair was made into a pony-tail, and the bangs in his face covered his left eye.

"It seems that Itachi and Kisame are losing their touch, neh? Luckily for them, the leader sent me to overlook their performance."

And with that Deidara of Akatsuki flew away with Kisame and Itachi by his side.

**Here is the sixth chapter of our adventure, hope that you guys liked it. Let's see what awaits the team in the next chapter, I don't have any specific ideas yet, so if you have any suggestions, just leave a review telling me what you will like to see next, I like to please my readers and REVIEWERS, so don't be shy. Thanks for reading.**

**Aztek Lord**


End file.
